Hi! My name is Yuki!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Part 1 of my fanmade season, Ojamajo Doremi TomoDACHI, Hi! My name is Yuki! Please read and review! Just be nice!
1. SubPart 1

"_Yuki-chan!" The Queen called as a black witch apprentice appeared before her._

_The black witch apprentice's long coal black hair was held in a spring green ponytail holder at the bottom and her eyes were the color of dark chocolate, trusting._

_"What is it your Majesty?" she asked, surprised that the Queen of the Majokai would ask for __**her **__of all people. "I have a favor to ask of you." The Queen said, eyeing the witch apprentice apparently known as Yuki. "Yuki-chan..." she started. "Something has come up and I must ask of you to give a message to a certain someone." Yuki's expression turned disappointed. "Oh..." "The person you need to ask is a former witch apprentice and is gifted in magic. She's also a Pure Heart." The Queen explained. Yuki nodded. _

_"And you'll need her help." The Queen said softly. "What do you mean your Majesty?" Yuki asked, a bit confused. "Yuki-chan, the something that's come up... It's a job only you and few others can do. However there's only one other person you can go for help. I doubt she will say no when she hears of the circumstances." she said. "How come she, whoever she is, is the only one who can help me?" Yuki asked, although in the dark about what she needed help __**with**_

_"Because the others who can help you aren't with her. There __**is**__ another girl who could help you but she's too busy with her own life sadly." Yuki's mouth formed an o. "But I need to ask you to take care of someone as well." The Queen said as a baby appeared before Yuki, no more than 3 yrs old probably. Yuki blinked. "This is a joke right?" The baby's caramel eyes sparkled and to Yuki's surprise, she immediately turned into a 12 year old girl. "Watasahi wa Hana-chan!" she greeted. "You must be Yuki-mama that Joou-sama talked about!" Yuki showed surprise and nodded silently. '__**Mama?**_

_"Yuki-chan, from now on, Hana-chan is your responsibility. Careful though, she reverts back to her baby form on days of the smiling moon." The Queen said. Yuki waved her hand. "Uh your Majesty? Million-yen-question. Why exactly do I have to take care of Hana-chan if I'm sending a message and doing this important job, whatever the __**job**__ is?" Hana giggled. "Because..." The Queen said simply. "The person you need help from, Hana-chan not only knows but can help you." "Don't tell me taking care of Hana-chan is my new job?!" Yuki asked, now surprised and wishing she was never called on all of a sudden. "No that's not it, Hana-chan's only there to help you as I said earlier Yuki-chan. Your job is much more important." The Queen replied, smiling. "Another thing, the person you need help from goes by the name of Doremi Harukaze." "Doremi-mama!" Hana said cheerfully. Yuki nodded. 'So her name's Doremi...' "And she..." The Queen began. "Lives in Misora, Tokyo. The Human World."_

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, welcome to a fanfic written by me! It basically circles the character Yuki Shinoya who is without a doubt, me! This is Part I of my version of the 5th season of Ojamajo Doremi, and I call it Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI because of how Yuki meets and befriends Doremi as well as the rest of the Ojamajos!

Summary: Doremi gets an unexpected call from Hana and another girl named Yuki! It's quite a shocker when she learns that the Queen has asked her to become a witch apprentice again and work along side the new girl againest a dark sinister mysterious magic user! No pressure right? Yeah, that's what she thought before she met Yuki! Who knows what goes on in this girl's mind!

Disclaimer: OJAMAJO DOREMI IS NOT MINE PEOPLE!!!! Otherwise this would really happen and Yuki would already be a character! Ojamajo Doremi belongs to Toei Animation! NOT MEEEEEE!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI Part I

Hi! My name is Yuki!

(Yuki's POV)

_Okay, my name is Shinoya Yuki. And I've been a witch apprentice for about 5 years. You see, I was put in charge of a major job and part one of the job is to take care of Hana-chan, a baby in the form of a 12 year old like me... Part two of the job was finding a girl named Harukaze Doremi. Doremi. What a cute name..._

"Hey Yuki-mama!" Hana yelled, snapping me outta my thoughts. "Huh?" I said mindlessly as I looked up. Hana was in her school uniform and I was still putting on my socks. "How does Hana-chan look? Hana-chan can't wait to see Doremi-mama and introduce her to Yuki-mama!" Hana grinned. I had to admit, Hana-chan was as cute as a button. I smiled as I pulled my other sock on and slipped on my shoes. "Okay Hana-chan, describe Doremi-chan for me..." I said, still a little surprised that I was suppose to take care of _this_ girl. Hana nodded and she grinned. "Doremi-mama's really really nice! Hana-chan love Doremi-mama! Doremi-mama has her hair in thick red buns, and she likes to make silly expressions like Hana-chan! Doremi-mama is also sincere and it's hard not to befriend her." Hana said wistfully. I nodded. "I bet you'll surprise her." _'Or scare the living daylights out of her...'_ I added mentally. "Yuki-mama will like Doremi-mama!" Hana exclaimed. "Though Doremi-mama may be surprised by Yuki-mama's appearence change." Reference to my now short blond hair with a red ribbon tied in it. Hey, a girl should get to change her look when witch apprentice and when human right? Rrrrrrriiiiiggghhhhtttt...

_...Where was I? Oh yeah! Part three of the job well..._

"YUKI!!!" Hana called again. I stared at her. To me, Hana-chan was like a puppy. She's always following me around, calling me "Yuki-mama", and very rarely calling me just "Yuki", how the heck am I suppose to explain this to other people? I've only known Hana-chan for like 30 minutes, so how could she become so attached to me so quickly and easily? I barely knew anything about her and vice versa. And she's known Doremi-chan so much longer, and she's calling _her_ mama. Does Hana-chan call everyone she knows mama? This was a mystery I betted not even the oldest majo would know.

_Back to the story, part three of the job was to simply-_

"YUKI-MAMA!!!!" Hana yelled. "You're not listening!" "Huh?" Now I felt dumb. "Are you coming, or what?" she asked, opening the door. "Oh yeah! Right behind you Hana-chan!" I called.

_...What was I talking about again?_

I shook my head and followed Hana. _'Probably nothing...'_ I told myself.

----------------------------------------------------------

"It's such a huge school, are you sure we'll find her Hana-chan?" I asked. Hana nodded confidently. "Yep!" "I can't wait to meet Doremi-chan..." I then said thoughtfully. Would she really be as nice as Hana said? Would she be as cute as Hana? Does she have any pets? I wonder if she likes pudding...

_Okay...What did the last one have to do with anything?_

Erm... Forget I said that.

Anyway I looked around. So many people. I've never seen so many people... I looked at Hana. She seemed to determined to find Doremi-chan. So determined. And I'm suppose to take care of her...

_No pressure right? Right, because asking a 12 year old girl to take care of a 12 year old girl with the mental of a 3 year old could __**never**__ create pressure... Urgh..._

"Well, no use waiting..." I said quietly. Grabbing Hana's hand, I looked around for Doremi-chan. Hana seemed silent the entire time I was looking around as keenly as possible. I then noticed the class roster. Maybe Doremi-chan is in our class!

I searched the class roster for Doremi's name.

_Harukaze...Harukaze...There it is!_

A smile formed on my face.

_And Hana-chan's and my names are also in her class! Lucky lucky!_

And to think I was the unluckiest pretty witch apprentice!

"Hana-chan, good news! We're in her class!" I said happily. Hana's eyes gleamed. "Hontou?! Sugoi! Hana-chan's so happy!" I smiled wider.

_A strange feeling was in my mind at the moment. I felt like I had accomplished something for once. I always messed up back to be honest... So what if I happened to pass my first few tests and got really good at magic? My magic could never of changed the worthless life I lived as a human. A stupid patheic human._

"Hana-chan..." I started. "You go on without me. I'll stay here for a while, looking at the class roster." Hana flashed a look of concern. "Well...If Yuki wants Hana-chan to..." she turned heel and ran off and I sighed.

_I should of told Hana-chan what went on in my life. I knew for a fact she seemed interested in my human form and myself. After all, we DID barely know each other... But how was I suppose to say __**anything**__ to Hana-chan at that time? She would never understand. She was going to become Queen of the Majokai..._

"Hey are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. I looked behind me at the owner of the voice.

_Cherry reddish pink hair. Kind purplish magenta eyes. And a school uniform. She seemed to be Harukaze Doremi, but I decided not since instead of buns like Hana had said, her hair was in two ponytails with ends that brushed against her waist, held by purple ponytail holders, one with a yellow music note._

I looked at her with indifference and spoke in a soft voice. "Why do you ask?" "Well you look upset is all I'm saying you know..." she replied. My eyelids lowered and I locked my brown eyes with hers. "I'm...fine." I lied. "I'm not so sure." she ansewered.

_Well. She sure was stubborn...Like me._

"I'm looking for someone with a er, friend of mine." I said bluntly. "Perhaps you have heard of her?" She raised an eyebrow. I blushed, knowing that was a stupid question to ask. "...Never mind." "What does she look like?" "Red hair in buns. Purplish magenta eyes... She would look like you." I said rolling my eyes. "Her name?" the girl asked, now completly interested. "Doremi, you know like the musical scale. It's a pretty cute name if you ask me. So... have you heard of her or not?" I asked. "Of course I have." she ansewered. "She's me." Then it hit me.

_THAT'S Doremi-chan?! ...Wait of course, she probably changed her hairstyle...How could I not see that?!_

"You're...Doremi-chan?" I asked. She nodded. "Harukaze Doremi desu." I shook her hand. "I've longed to meet you Doremi-chan! Watashi no namae Yuki desu! Shinoya Yuki." Doremi looked a bit blown away. "Yu...Yuki...chan?" "That's my name, don't wear it out!" I said proudly. "Hana-chan really wants to see you and..." "Wait Hana-chan?! What's she doing..." she stared at me in disbelief. "You a...a...ma-" I slammed my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear. "If you know what's best for me, don't say it." I whispered in her ear.

_Okay, that was a little too close..._

I removed my hand. "Okey Dokey! Doremi-chan, I'm here to bring you a message from..." I whispered the name. "_Joou-sama.._" Doremi was baffled. "Jo-" I silenced her with my hands and sighed. "Yes! She wanted to speak with you Doremi-chan!" I said. I removed my hands and Doremi stared at me as if I was insane. I raised an eyebrow.

_Oh come on! Does __**everyone**__ have to think I'm weird?!_

"What is it?" she asked. "Well, you see I don't really know myself and..."

BRIIIINNGG!!!!

_Oh shoot! The bell? NOW?!_

"We better hurry Doremi-"

I soon realized while I was talking, Doremi sped off to class, not wanting to get late. I was dumbfounded.

_Uhhh..._

I shrugged and ran after her. This was going to take much longer than I had expected.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay...I decided to split this up into 2 sub-parts. Oh and here are the theme songs and other things!

Opening: Party Night (Hyper MAX) from Di-Gi Charat

Ending: Tomodachi (Friends) by Mayaa Sakamoto

Yuki no Teema: Inori -Sweet Note- by Takeshi Abo

The Eyecatch will be in the next part!

Thank you for reading and please review! I welcome constructive criticism though! Sorry for the spelling mistakes if I made any and please review! Thank you :)


	2. SubPart 2

(_Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front of Doremi and Hana, she then takes the first card and looks at it, grins and shows it at Doremi and Hana, who just smile. The card reveals to be a picture of Doremi and Yuki side by side in witch apprentice uniforms.)_

Sub-Part 2

"YUKI!!! DOREMI!!!" Hana called cheerfully to the two of us. Doremi and I glanced at each other and headed to our desks.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, I know all of you are wondering, 'What happened at school?'...But I'll ansewer that. IT WAS BORING TO THE POINT WHERE I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE. So I'm skipping it. Yes, I SKIPPED it. I'll explain fractions and all that stuff in school when it's actually important... Which means, maybe never._

Back to the story.

"So...Yuki-chan, what did Joou-sama want me for again?" Doremi asked. I stared at Hana who shrugged. "I dunno, she never told me." I said plainly. "But she said that once you hear of the circumstances or whatever, she doubted you would say no." Doremi thought this over. "Okay, I'll talk to her." "Great!" I exclaimed. "Yosha! Whatever the job is, we'll do it!" Hana stared at me. "I thought Yuki-mama already knew what the job was..." "I did?" I felt confused. Did I know or didn't I? Hana shrugged again, causing Doremi to gawk at me. I chuckled nervously.

_I honestly didn't remember..._

"Oh wait!" Hana said. "Joou-sama told Hana-chan that Yuki-mama would know _in time_." This earned an anime fall from both me and Doremi. Hey, she had the mental of a 3 year old...This should of been expected.

_Sad thing was, it wasn't._

"So we heading to the Maho-Dou?" Doremi asked. I looked at her and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki-chan, Hana-chan." Joou-sama started. "Good to see you brought Doremi-chan." Doremi stepped forward. "Joou-sama, is it okay for me to ask what the _circumstances_ are?" Joou-sama frowned and looked concerned in a way.

_The thing that freaked me out was that she was looking at __**me**_

"Something has been causing problem in the Majokai, and sadly, it even leaked out to the Mahoutsukai and the Human World." she said. I noticed Doremi's eyes had widened when she had said "Mahoutsukai"... She looked shocked. But what was most obivious was the flicker of worry and concern in her eyes.

_Man, what I would give to know what she was thinking about..._

"But what was the _something_?" I heard myself ask. Joou-sama took a breath before explaining. "A dark magic that has been lurking in the shadows until now. The dark magic is controlled by a witch that we refer to as, Majoaku."

_**Majoaku**__, why does that sound familar?_

I pondered these thoughts before Hana decided to say something. "But what can we do?" "You three, and eight others have the power to purify the Dark Magic." Joou-sama explained.

_Eight others?_

Doremi looked confused. This made me even more anxious to know what was on her mind. "So what would happen if I said no?" Doremi asked, her voice tightened. "Neverending darkness, misery, and anger." she said simply. I felt my own eyes widen.

_Saying no to that...would be just __**evil**_

I saw Doremi shake and her fists tighten. I nudged her. "You're not going to say no are you?!" I whispered harshly. She looked offended. "Of course not!" she snapped. Hana tilted her head confused. Doremi stepped forward. "I'll do it." Joou-sama nodded smiling. "Majorin." Another witch appeared. She was dressed rather fancy and had light blue hair and serious eyes. "Yes Joou-sama?" "Hand these two witch apprentices their majoshikons."

_Majoshikons?_

Majorin came foreward with a strange but really fancy box, it looked like a jewelry box. Doremi and I stepped forward and the box opened automatically. To our surprise, two gems rose up and as if controlled, our hands reached out and grabbed them. We pulled our hands back and opened them. My eyes widened in awe. The gem was bright black in the shape of a quater music note. I looked over and noticed Doremi's was a bright deep pink and in the shape of a bean. Her expression mirrored mine.

_What is this?_

"What is that Joou-sama?" I heard Hana ask. "How come Hana-chan don't get one?" "Hana-chan..." Joou-sama started. "Is it because Hana-chan already has a tap?" she asked. Hana took out a small white compact and opened it, causing a henshin.

"Puriti Wichi Hana Chan-chi!"

_Adorable...!_

I saw a smile tug at Doremi's lips. I grinned and waved my hand over the black gem. "Ojamajo Yuki, change!"

A henshin started.

The gem arose in my hand and stuck to my chest like a magnet. A black silk shawl materialized on my shoulders and held by the gem. A strange black top with straps under the shawl materialized down to my waist where a skirt that was decorrated with music notes across the bottom and resembled the bottom of DOKKAAN! appeared. I clapped my feets, materializing black boots, resembling the ones from Sharp. I clapped my hands, materializing black gloves similar to DOKKAAN! as well, only black cloth bracelets were around my wrists. My blond hair flew back behind me and grew out to my waist, turned black and the green ponytail holder appeared at the bottom. Finally, a black witch hat formed on my head with a heart at the tip and musical note earrings appeared on my ear. I spun around once and spun around the other way, put my hand on my hip and held out a peace sign while saying,

"Puriti Wichi Yuki-chi!"

"Wow...I'm so..." I started. "Ka..wa...ii!!!!!!!!!" Doremi and Hana looked amazed. "Yuki-mama looks so pretty!" Hana exclaimed. I gave her a satisfied grin and Doremi spoke up. "Your...Your hairstyle Yuki-chan..." "Huh?" I ran my hands over my long black hair for a moment. "My hairstyle?" "It changed!" Doremi looked shocked. "Oh yeah! Hana-chan forgot to mention Yuki-mama can do that Doremi-mama!" Hana explained in her usual goofy way. Doremi stared at me in awe. "Er... why don't you transform Doremi-chan?" I asked. Doremi nodded and waved her hand over the deep pink gem. "Ojamajo Doremi, change!"

The same henshin started, only Doremi's was pink and decorated with a bean. Despite the strange design I couldn't help it...

"KA-WA-II!!!!" I yelled. "Huh?" Doremi's ponytails suddenly glowed and then formed two red buns. Making a rectangle with my fingers, I observed Doremi's hairstyle in her new uniform. "Hmmm..." Doremi gave me an odd stare. Putting my hands down, I clasped them in excitement. "You're still so kawaii Doremi-chan!" Doremi placed her hands on her buns. "I didn't think..." "Hana-chan so envious!" Hana said, jumping up and down. Doremi smiled. "Arigatou Yuki-chan..." I shrugged. "Anyway Joou-sama, just give us the introductions to purify and we'll be on our purifying...stuff! Yeah stuff!" "You can't just purify like that Yuki-chan. First, you have to clap your hands and summon your mini majoshikons."

_**Mini**__ majoshikons?_

"Okay!" I said. I clapped my hands and mini-versions of my majoshikon appeared on my wrists. "Sugoi!" I commented. Doremi clapped her hands as well, causing the same thing to happen. "First, pratice your magic and summon your brooms." "Hai!"

"Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii!"

"Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto!"

_POOF!_

Two brooms appeared and we got on them and flew up. "I never thought I could do this again!" I heard Doremi exclaim. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"HEEYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

We both looked down at Hana, waving her hands furiously. Making an "Oh!" sound, we flew back down and landed, and when we got off, our brooms disappeared. "Never leave Hana-chan out of the fun!" Hana said strictly. I made a mental note to do so.

"Okay, so do we gotta find the eight others like us Joou-sama?" I asked. Joou-sama smiled. "I don't think that'll be needed." Doremi then gasped. "You mean?! Everyone and...and POPPU?!?!?!" Joou-sama nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

_Who?_

Doremi looked shocked. "But wait...That's only.. five people.." she said softly.

_Well now we all know that Doremi-chan __**doesn't**__ know __**all **__the eight other purifiers._

"Interesting..." I then noted. "Doremi-chan, if you know five other purifiers, and I may...I may know the other three!" Doremi and Hana looked surprised. "Hontou?! Yuki, do you really know the other three?" Hana asked. I thought for a moment. Headache. I held my head. "Okay...I may _not_ know the others after all." This earned an anime fall from Doremi. I chuckled nervously.

_Oops._

"Yuki-chan..." Joou-sama started. "Hai?" Joou-sama smiled again. "You're a very special witch apprentice. And you may learn something later on during this task." I grinned flattered. Doremi stared at me. "Yuki-chan..." she started. She walked up in front of me. She held out her hand. "Partners?" I looked at her, smiled and shook her hand. "Partners!" "Yatta! Hana-chan's with Doremi-mama again and even has another mama, Yuki!" She then squeezed me around the neck. I smiled and hugged her back. "Yuki-chan, Doremi-chan, Hana-chan..." Joou-sama started. We all looked at her. She smiled again. "Good luck. I'll be checking up on you." Hana released me and we all bowed. "Hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"DOREMI-CHAN!!!! HANA-CHAN!!!!" I screamed at the top of my voice. They ran up to me, panting. "Yuki-chan, you sure have a lot of energy." Doremi noted. I grinned. "Okay you two! Since the Majokai's counting on us! We can't let them down hai?" They grinned and threw their fist in the air. "Hai!" "YOSHA!!!!" I yelled.

_Guuu..._

"...But first something to eat!" I said. Doremi looked dumbstruck. "I may be the unluckiest pretty witch apprentice in the world but..." I started. "Unluckiest pretty witch apprentice?" Doremi started laughing. "I'm the unluckiest pretty girl!" Hana grinned. "Doremi-mama and Yuki-mama unlucky!" We both then started sulking. "Is that really something to be happy about...?" we mumbled at the same time. We looked at each other. I grinned. "This will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Doremi was silent then grinned and nodded. "The three of us together..." "We can do anything!" Hana said cheerfully. Doremi and I smiled. Hana smiled as well, and we all started laughing.

_Look out Majoaku! Cause we, the chosen purifers, are here!_

----------------------------------------------------------

Yep, how it all started. :) Who knows what Yuki, I, could get them into! You'll have to read the next parts, and sub-stories also! We don't know a lot of things about Yuki yet huh? Hehe! Thank you for reading:) Please Review and read future Tomo-DAICHI parts!


End file.
